


The Story Of Our Nights

by ImSecretlyAwesome



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Disorder, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, Violence, also i need a beta reader, based on a book idea, but still funny, english isn't my first language, excuse my mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSecretlyAwesome/pseuds/ImSecretlyAwesome
Summary: He always thought his life would always be this boring, that he would always be a random guy, the kind of person who can be good at a lot of things but not great, not enough.But then it happened, and he was dragged out of the blue in another world where history collides with fantasy. But the timing isn't right and dark forces are seeking destruction and control and someone must stop itBut will a few kids be able to become heroes in such a short time?





	1. Our Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> First things, thanks for clicking on this fic, even knowing that it won't be some wild sex or sweet fluff about these babes !*  
> This story is very important to me in many way, first it's based on a scenario i have for a book if i have the courage to write it some day and it kinda fit with Shadowhunters characters so i just went with it (so be aware, it will be OOC sometimes), and secondly, i'm writing it all in english without writing it in french first and then translate, just so you know, i'm not a native english speaker and i apologize for the mistakes i will made, i hope some of you will help me with it <3
> 
> On this note, i let you discover this fic !

The sun was beginning to rise, allowing pinkish soft lights to illuminate the highs buildings of the city, sneaking in rays through the almost open shutters when he woke up.  
Sweat was pearling on his forehead, tears of pain were rolling down his cheeks, and under his thin tee shirt, he felt bruises forming over his ribs, some making him hiss with suffering.  
The hematomas weren't there last night and anyone trying to understand what was going on in this room could have believed that he was an agitated sleeper or, with a closer look at the injuries, that someone hit him during the night. But any of these theories would have just made him laugh ironically. No one could have guessed what had been going on for weeks now and as Simon would have said: "once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth". But this truth was even more improbable that one could imagine.

He winced a bit while trying to get out of his sheets, holding his ribs with his left arm, hoping he hadn't broken one -again-. After a little time adjusting with his new position, he started walking towards his closed door, not even thinking about switching the lights.  
He tried to move a bit faster once he was in the corridor, opening another door further on his right.

"- Simon? Simon are you alright?"  
After a few seconds of silence, someone groaned in the corner of the dark room.  
"- I think I might have broken a rib again…" He said while trying to find his way to the bed of his roommate. A sleepy voice raised next to him and a silhouette tried to reach something on top of the shelf.  
"- Well. Good for you Alec, I think I might have broken every bone of my entire body. I swear, I can even feel pain in muscles that I didn't even know we're here"

Alec snorted and reached for Simon's glasses after letting him missed his goals a few times. He put the frame on his nose, blinking a few times before turning to the side and switch the lights on.  
The bedroom was quite small, a single bed stood in the left corner with a desk at the end of it, crowded with nerdy collection items and partitions. The big window overhanging it was open, but the shutters were closed, leaving no dawn lights in the room. On the opposite was a guitar, carefully placed on its holder and a huge amp waiting to be used. Shelves full of books were covering the wall next to the bed, and Alec knew from experience not to get too close, the fixations were cheap and he still cared a bit for his life.

Simon was carefully checking his wound, finding new bruises and cuts among the old ones while undressing. Once he was sitting on the side of his bed only in his underwear, he looked up with a crooked smile and met the other one's eyes.

"-Well, that could have been worse!"

Alec nod quietly, he sat on the mattress and started thinking, trying to remember everything that happened during the night. Well, if i could still call it a night. Some details were escaping his mind while some memories flashed so clearly that a shiver went through his whole body.

"- I hope Izzy is ok. It was a really bad time for us to wake up" 

His roommate bit his inferior lip like he hadn't meant to say this, but he was clearly right and now both their faces looked worried, but in the end, they couldn't do a lot to help it.

"-She's a warrior. She'll always be ok" He was trying to sound sure of him but even he doubted what he said "But I guess we could go check on her. If anything happened to her there, I guess it should be noticeable here."

He rose up and started leaving the room, stopping in the door frame, turning to watch Simon who was trying to find a not-too-dirty shirt on his floor.  
"We have one hour before the hospital opens for visitors, we can walk and get some breakfast on the way"

Alec left the room in a hurry, he was really hoping his sister would be alright. Usually, it was just njuries that no doctors could explain that blossomed on her skin but she was always fighting under the medical tubes she was covered in.

He sighed when the image of Isabelle on her hospital bed poped into his mind and started wondering how the fuck his life became so messed up.


	2. The Day That Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there !  
> Hope you will enjoy this, I think it's the longest chapter i've ever wrote !  
> Again, sorry if there's still mistakes (but grammarly & my amaziiiing Beta check it so i hope not), not a native speaker  
> Also, there are lots of nerdy references in there, hope you'll find them all ! Aaand i guess i'll talk to you at the end of this !

****

3 weeks ago

 

It was almost a year since graduation and Alec was still wondering under his sheets what he was supposed to do now.  
He wasn’t one of those kids with a whole life already planned for him when he was born. It was quite the opposite in fact. He was born on 12 September, a few minutes after his sister. Their parents didn’t plan to have twins at all and it was no surprise to their acquaintances when their mother left a few days before their seventh birthday. Maryse Lightwood was the kind of person who put her life and career before everything and having children was just a handicap to her. Sometimes, Alec feels glad that she didn’t stick with them, she would have been an awful mother. Isabelle, his sister, didn’t share his opinion and after years of searching their mother when they were in middle school, she started to hate the idea itself of Maryse Lightwood. 

Their father, Robert Lightwood, tried his best after this, to raise them normally, but as an important part of his society, he was often at work, leaving the twins alone.  
The years passed slowly, school was a blessing for Izzy and a disaster for Alec who, no matter what he tried, didn’t fit in.  
He met Simon in high school, the brunet was a loner like him, often playing on his phone or his console. At first, it was a shy and quiet friendship that quickly turned into ironic comments and snarky arguments that ended up with both of them giggling. 

Graduation came too quickly, staying true to herself, Izzy was crowned prom queen while Simon drooled at the very sight of her. They all went to the ceremony together where Simon’s mother and sister were cheering for them.

His sister left for university while he found a job as barista in a coffee shop and Simon in a pub.

Three months later, they moved together in a little warm flat with highs ceilings and huge windows. 

At least independent, Alec dared to experience a little, dating for the first time a guy. His name was Will, but it didn’t last long, he couldn’t feel a thing with him, maybe he was hoping a bit too much, still kinda sticks into childhood dreams of finding the prince charming but let’s be true, who wouldn’t want that? Simon had been the only one to know, his first reaction was to yell “I KNEW IT” and then ask about Will for what seems to be hours.

He would have loved to tell Izzy but she was far away and he didn’t want to waste their daily call with his personal life. Truth is, he loved hearing his sister talk for hours about college and frat parties and how she was going to revolutionize sorority because “you can’t even imagine how useless and dumb sorority are today”. Of course, she had always been a queen and didn’t bother making a lot of friends, people loved her no matter what. Her life in college was one of a kind and sometimes, Alec wondered if she was really there to study or just to play with guys and ruin girl’s life by just being her.

Anyway, it was a little before nine in the afternoon, a Saturday, and he had already climbed under his sheets after his long day of working and a light meal. He was watching the ceiling carefully as if it could give him an answer, tell him what the fuck he was supposed to do with his life. What could he even become in such an ordinary world?  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear Simon coming home, he was supposed to go for a drink with a coworker of Alec’s, Maia, a beautiful and wild girl he had learned not to become her enemy. So when his door opens wide to let a brunet like-tornado, he couldn’t help but startle.

\- IT’S NINE IN THE AFTERNOON..  
\- Simon please shut up.  
-AND MY EYES ARE THE SIZE OF TH- aouch !

Alec snorted, seeing that the book he threw had indeed hit the target. To get revenge, Simon jumped onto the bed, crushing the upper body of his roommate before settling comfortably against him, pushing him against the wall, pretending that he didn’t hear the complaints of his friend

\- I hope you know I hate you Simon.  
\- Hate you too, don’t worry.

Alec tried to free himself a bit, uncomfortable with such proximity, even with the guy he knew for years now. He sighed and rolled his eyes -Izzy taught him how to do that with perfection months ago- before finally asking,

\- So, how did your date go?  
\- I guess it wasn’t bad, she still kinda scares me though. She’s like an angry Domino.  
\- An angry Dom- no wait don’t tell me, I just remembered that I don’t care.  
\- But I think there could be something great between us, if you know what I mean.  
\- Well, I don’t really but that’s good for you I guess.  
\- Yeah, I can totally see us as Ant-Man and the Wasp kind of ca ouple, like did you know tha-.

A phone rang, interrupting their conversation, frowning as he heard the familiar ringtone, Alec started to search for his phone, humming unconsciously along the Dua Lipa song. Simon looked at him with a mocking smile and handed him his phone. Neither of them needed to look at the screen to know that it was Izzy calling, after all, it was her ringtone.  
He picked up the call and put the speakers a second after.

\- Hi Izzy, I’m with Simon, how are you?  
\- Hi guys! Good thing you’re together, I have a surprise for you!

They shared a startled look, a bit worried, the last time Izzy had a surprise, it was a glitter bomb for Alec’s birthday and it took them weeks to take away all the sticky glitter on the floor and the furniture.

“- I’m feeling a bit of tension here, but I promise it’s a great surprise  
\- Excuse us for doubting your holy word” said Simon with sarcasm in his voice.

Someone knocked on the door and unsure, the boys rose up, not knowing if opening the door was truly a good idea.

“- Here’s your surprise boys, good luck with it!”

She hung up and the other two were left baffled in the bedroom. Alec shrugged and started moving towards the front door of the flat, waiting for Simon to be at his side before opening -a human shield could always be helpful-

The door was barely opened when something fluffy jumped on him. Well, someone to be precise.  
Long black hair was all over him, and he was pretty sure he had red lipstick on his cheek after hearing a loud smack. The silhouette then jumped on Simon, without a smack this time. Then she pulled back, a huge grin on her blood red lips

“- Don’t be so startled, I’m sure you’re both ecstatic to see me here.”

Alec give her back her smile, of course he was happy to see her sister, she hadn’t been here since their home-warming. Simon seems happy too, a bit embarrassed maybe. As always, she was wearing a tight outfit, a leather black jeans, a black crop top with a dark denim jacket with wool lining -It was still cold in early may here- on top and high heels that matched her lipstick.

\- It’s good to see you Izzy, how long will you be staying?  
\- Only this weekend unfortunately, Monday is a holiday, so I thought I would give my favourite brother a surprise visit!  
\- I’m your only brother, you know, that right?  
\- Stop being sassy and respect your elders!

Simon laughed but he shut up instantly when Izzy gave him one of her judging looks. He obviously knew better than to piss her off.

“- Did you eat already Izzy?  
\- yeah, thanks Simon, I had plenty of times on my way here, but I would love to drink something! I would have loved to drag you too for drinks but I’m exhausted, we’ll do that tomorrow.”

Isabelle followed Simon to the kitchen, talking all along about her school and what was happening in her life. She seemed to have a lot to tell and that thought made Alec smiled. They all sat around the bar table that marked the limits between the kitchen and the Livingroom and talks about everything and nothing while sipping some tea. They all agreed to go to bed around midnight, Alec letting his bedroom for his sister and while she was taking a shower, Simon helped him to open the sofa and find some fresh sheets.  
Soon, they were all in bed, and for once, Alec fell asleep pretty fast.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ───────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ───────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰ 

It rained during the night but when the sun rose, it surrounded the city with soft and glowing lights that woke up Alec peacefully. He decided that his work out could wait and went to make coffee before opening a window to light a cigarette. He leaned on the window frame, a cup of coffee in a hand, the other laid on the iron windowsill, coming near his mouth when he took a puff on his cigarette. The air was fresh but surprisingly pleasant.  
He heard a door and steps. A few minutes after, his sister was joining him, a cup of coffee in her hands.

“- Hi there, sleep well?  
\- Yeah, and you? I hope I didn’t wake you up.  
\- You know I’m a heavy sleeper Alec, you couldn’t have even if you tried! I just slept yesterday on the train, so I didn’t need lots of sleep.  
\- Great. What do you wanna do today?  
\- I don’t really know, we can go for a walk? You know the city far better than I do, do you have any ideas?  
\- Uh… I guess we could do some picnic, there’s a park not far away, I think it will be sunny today.  
\- That’s a great idea. You’re officially in charge of the food, I’m in charge of the drinks!”

Alec laughed, she hadn’t change a bit, and even if he wasn’t the type to experience big changes in his life, he was relieved to know that he would always have something permanent and unchanging, an anchor to help him hang on reality in dark times.

They talked a bit more, Izzy told him about some guy named Meliorn -weird name- that she liked and was thinking about going further with him and about some douche named Jackson who thought he owned the college, but she was pretty sure that he was too far in the closet to even think straight.

Simon joined them a bit after, still yawning after two cups of coffee, he was definitely not a morning person. At eleven, they were all dressed and fighting to have some space in the kitchen to prepare everything for the picnic. Though, Isabelle was just sitting on the table, a drink in her hand, bossing the boys around. 

An hour later, they were ready to go and laughing about one of Simon stupid jokes before taking the stairs that lead in a little alley somewhere in the center of the town.  
The way to the park was joyful and enjoyable for the three of them, they still had a lot to share and Izzy wanted to know everything, from Simon’s date to the best ice cream of the city. It took them a little bit more than twenty minutes to reach the park. Alec had been right, the sun was now shining, making the still damp trees gleaming and the brand news flowers covered in drops looks like crystal.

They found their way through the grass, trying to find a dry spot and finally decided to just use their coats to sit on and start to eat. And drink. Mostly drink.  
That’s why really, when the moment that would change their life forever came, none of them were expecting it, but after all, who could have?  
They were eating their sandwiches while Simon was trying to aim for his mouth with peanuts unsuccessfully. From where they were, they could see on one side the stone path twisting and turning around the park, from time a time, a family or some runners passed, Further, some kids were playing with someone that seems to be their older sister or their babysitter, they could hear their laughs resonating between the highs trees. On the other side, the brook usually full of ducks and other birds was empty but maybe it was just because they weren’t back from their winter migration.

The air turned cold in an instant and something over the brook start shining brighter and brighter. Alec was the first to notice it. The time seemed to have stop, the sounds around him, even his own name said by his sister, seemed to disappear, like blocked by a wall of water, only this bright light seemed to matter. He was feeling something coming from it, something familiar without knowing why, like an old friend calling you from afar, wishing that you would turn around and finally meet their eyes after years of waiting.  
As the light increase, the temperature decreased. People around started to notice what was happening, he heard screams in the background, apparently, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t move at all. 

It started to take form, like a crack floating in the air. For a second, it made Alec thought of Doctor Who -because of course Simon made him watch all the seasons- But then with a deafening noise, the crack flashed, blinding the people watching for a while. When they recovered from that blindness, someone was standing there.  
Floating on top of the crack with a smirk on his face, looking down on the startled people he was seeing. He was tall and fit, with a skin almost as pale as his hair and black eyes that seemed to see right through you.  
He was surrounded by some weird black smoke leaking from his many tattoos covering his body, moving and twirling around him and the silver sword he held.

“- Humans.”

His voice was deep and cold, this word was clearly an insult to him, but he still looked proud of himself. His smirk became slowly a big smile and he lets out a snort of contempt. He looked up and articulate some hard words that were definitely not of any languages Alec knew.  
The crack flashed another time, even brighter this time and when it disappeared, everything they had just witnessed was gone.

“- Alec, are you ok? You look weird.  
\- Yeah… Yeah I’m ok Izzy, I just thought… I think I saw something, but I can’t remember what.  
\- It’s a bit cold nah?”

The siblings turned to Simon, it was indeed colder than earlier but none of them could understand why something felt changed. Behind them, a runner had stopped and seemed confused, a bit farther, the girl was trying to get the children to leave the park with a worried face. And everyone here felt like they had lost something but couldn’t remember what.

“- You know what, we should get going, maybe do some shopping before taking drinks?  
\- Alec, what did you do to Simon? He wants to go shopping, that’s not normal.  
\- Don’t worry Izzy, he doesn’t want to go shopping, he just wants to have an excuse to go buy useless stuff at the new comics store in the shopping street.”

Isabelle sighed with relief and Simon, already back on his feet, mumbled something in his breath as he puts his vest back on and hastened to bury his hands in his pockets.

“- Stop pouting Simon, you know I’d love to take you to your little nerdy shop! But you gotta help me with Alec awful sense of fashion”

She rose up to join the brunet and smirk at her brother. Still sitting on the grass, he looked at his clothes with a disappointed look. Ok, his shirt and pants were different shades of black but it wasn’t that bad.

But anyway, no one wanted to believe him and they ended up buying a few sweatshirts and new pants – more skinny than usual because “Alec you can’t have legs like this and wore that shapeless thing”-  
Now they were laughing on the street, bags with clothes and books hanging at their arms. Izzy had a huge grin on her face and was talking without paying attention to the rest, excitation taking the advantage.

Everything went so fast. She was light-headed, and he was breaking the law. Not on a big scale but just a little something that we tend to think won’t affect anything, this decision from the driver was one of them.

He runs a red light and she was giggling on the zebras crossings, ahead of the other boys.

Maybe he tried to brake at the last moment, hoping it would change something but her body was already on the floor, clothing slowly changing colors as blood soaked them. Her eyes closed, dark black hair spread on the floor, contrasting with the sudden paleness of her face, her chest still rising and falling irregularly, and in what seemed a second, a crowd was surrounding her.

Simon was kneeling at her side, holding her hand tightly, tears running his cheeks.  
Alec didn’t move a bit, standing in shock because surely, what he was seeing couldn’t be reality, his sister couldn’t truly be laying there, holding onto her last strings of life.  
Sirens were blaring somewhere, people pushing him, his vision blurred, and he realized after what seems hours that he was crying, his knees felt suddenly weak and he tried his best to find his way through the people without falling. Finally, he reached Simon at the moment Izzy was carried away on a stretcher. He lets out a breath and ran towards the ambulance.

He didn’t really remember much from the way to the hospital or the long night of waiting for her to come out of surgery, it seemed surreal and maybe he was just trying to erase any clues of what happened.

The doctors said that she might pull through if she woke up and he remembered Simon letting a laugh of relief. Now, after being a shaking and crying ball of nerves for hours, the brunet was finally asleep on the chair next to the hospital bed where Izzy rested. Alec was sitting on the other side and struggling to stay awake, his eyes going from the vital signs monitor to Isabelle’s face but soon enough, he joins his roommate in a profound sleep he needed for hours.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ───────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ───────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Well, he just didn’t imagine joining him literally.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying on a hard floor, the sky was gray and the lights of two suns was blinding him. He frowned, thinking he was having a really weird and realistic dream. The clothes he had on were the same he fell asleep him. He sat on the floor and realized that it was actually dusty and rocky soil stretched away on all sides.  
He heard rushed footsteps behind him and rose to his feet as quick as he could just to see Simon running to him.

“- Alec! Hey you are here too, I was starting to feel quite alone you know.  
\- Simon?  
-Well yeah, who else?” 

He smiled and seeing the disoriented face of his friend, and without waiting for an answer, he spoke again.

“- So guess what, funny thing, I think we’re on Tatooine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It took me a while and a lot of sad song to wrote the second part of this chapter.  
> But anyway, i hope you liked it, leave a kudo, a comment, help me improve my writing & my story, I will maybe create a playlist to go with the chapters, what do you guys thinks ?  
> I may be not able to post the next chapter soon because i'm starting my exams this week, stay tuned, i'll try my best to hurry !  
> love & cookies ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, i'm hoping to post on regular schedule but knowing myself and my finals to come, i doubt it will be the case !
> 
> Make sure to subscribe and leave some kuddos if you liked it, if you have any advices or constructed critics, i would love to see them, don't hesitate to leave comments !
> 
> Thanks again for reading and i hope i'll seen you soon!


End file.
